


Sleep is for the Weak

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Cigarettes and Miniguns [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Also everyone up late doing school or stressing over work, Angst, Gen, Go to bed, I mean it, Nick cares, Small one shot, With A Smidge Of Fluff, please review my friends, youll think better after some rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: ... And the healthy and wise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was supposed to come out yesterday- but it wasn't my fault this time! AO3 crashed and wouldn't publish anything.

Machine parts clicked and clacked, metallic cogs turned while around it all the motor hummed. The engine's slight vibrations resonated through the metal parts and plastic outer shell. Electrical currents raced, sparking connections through colored wires, imitating the delicate neurons and complex nerve systems of the human body. The ancient control matrix functioned perfectly, processing and storing data with ease. The system produced heat as coolant raced through tubes, keeping the complex miracle of modern machinery from overheating.

Information processed at fantastical speeds as a request was sent in. Wires instead of muscles stretched, artificial skin pulled as tears exposed metal, and long steel fingers curled around an old cigarette.

The toxic smoke twisted around metal tubes, coolant, and automated functions, finding its way harmlessly out through tears and rips in the rubber marred skin.

An old accented voice, rough with the touch of something mechanical in it, questioned with worry, "Is there something bothering you, doll?"

The auburn haired woman looked up, scratched glasses reflecting the hazy sunlight, "Sorry, Nick. I thought I heard something."

Bright yellow optics scanned the wasteland that was as scarred and bedraggled as the surface of his skin, but nothing seemed out of place in the silent ruins. He turned back to the sole surviver of Vault 111, "You sure it's not just exhaustion, doll? You have been pushing yourself lately."

She frowned at the detective synth. He'd been arguing that she rest all day. They'd been through three towns scavenging for supplies in the past day, in which they'd run into no less than three separate groups of super mutants and a hoard of raiders.

She had to make it to Sanctuary tonight though. The little community needed supplies, desperately. Of course that was all due to the fact that it was a lot harder to find supplies now that she no longer had the backing of the Brotherhood behind her. In fact, she hadn't been able to use her power armor as much as she had wanted to, considering the cost of fusion cores.

Nick sighed and took a drag from the cigarette, the smoke filtering out through a hole in his neck. Nora turned back to look out over the leafless trees and colorless landscape.

She could feel his eyes boring accusingly into her. Nora huffed, straightened, and slung the Righteous Authority across her back. It stung to still be carrying the gift from Danse with her, but it was the best weapon she had.

Nora started to jog down the rough landscape, but she half tripped over the rugged terrain. The only thing that saved her from face-planting in the irradiated soil, was the metal hand clutching the back of her jumpsuit.

She steadied herself and sighed, rubbing her eyes, "Alright, you win. Are you happy, now?"

"Thrilled," the synth said drily and turned, heading back towards a shack they'd passed much earlier. He'd tried to convince her to at least sleep an hour when he'd found the old rusted bed.

Nora followed the trench coated figure as he picked the smoothest path through the rocks. She allowed a half smile. As much as she didn't appreciate being held up, being taken care of was a long forgotten but welcome feeling.

She followed Nick into the fog and towards safety.


End file.
